Daddy's Girl
by Meme-Ann
Summary: The story of Coach Orion's daughter. Her friend ship with the Ducks, first love and heart break. Chapter 11 edited and reposted
1. Coach's Daughter

~* If you've never heard of it in one of the Ducks movies, then I own it.*~  
  
** Keep in mind in this I'm making Orion's daughter two years younger then the Ducks, so she's 15.**  
  
I roll into the rink and stop and stop next to the bleachers. My father's team is on the ice, all lined up, quietly waiting his instructions. He paces in front then like a general commanding his troops and I sigh. Hockey's always been such a huge part up of my father's life, ever since I can remember. It's hard sometimes to watch him with the Ducks and know I'll never be a part of the one thing that brings him so much joy. I watch the relationship he had with the team and wish he had a bond like that.  
  
I know my daddy loves me, he tills me that all the time. And he tries to spend at much time with me as he can, like pushing me around the ice every Saturday. He shows me his play book and roster every night before a game, and I just smile and nod like I know what he's talking about. But I see it when he looks at me, the guilt he has. I know he blames himself for my condition. That's why he buries himself in his work, to escape the unwavering guilt.  
  
Still, I go to the rink with him every Saturday and look at all he has to show me the night before a game. Sometimes I even have my mother drive me to watch their practices like I have today. I get a kick out of watching them, they're all so much fun and different. Charlie's like a brother to me, he's so close to my dad. And his girlfriend Kory is great, she's deaf, so I got her to start coming with me to my teens with disabilities group. Allot of the time I sit undetected in the arena and just watch them all though, not talking to anyone. This time however I've been spotted.  
  
"Hey Becky!" Connie calls from the ice and my father turns around to look at me.  
  
My dad nods at me. "Hello sweetie, when'd you get here?"  
  
"Hi." I reply with a smile and wave. "Mom just dropped me off."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just coach, Coach."  
  
He forces the Ducks through various drills and makes them scrimmage in four different groups. They all look dog tired by the time he blows his whistle and lets them all go to the locker room and change. He follows and I sit alone, in the quiet smelling the ice.  
  
Luis is the first one out of the locker room, with his gear bag hanging from his shoulder, he walks over to me. "Hey cutie." He teases.  
  
I giggle. "Hi Luis. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, actually we're all going over to Mickey's wanna come with us? I know there's a certain star player that would definitely like for you to come."  
  
That makes me blush. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, so you gonna come?"  
  
"I'd like to, but I don't imagine any of you own a handicap accessible van."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got it all worked out."  
  
"Sure, then I'm in."  
  
"Awesome, I'll go let anyone else know."  
  
Luis was right, they did have everything worked out. By worked out, he meant they'd arranged for Portman to lift me out of my wheel chair and put me in the backseat of the car. It is sort of weird and I can tell me father is a nervous wreck. He doesn't really trust anyone to drive me but my mother and himself. And he doesn't even fully trust himself that much, as he's scared since he'd been driving in my last accident. But as Charlie's beat up old Buick pulls out of the Eden Hall parking lot I can't help but grin.  
  
I love spending time with the team and I can't wait to get out of the car and into a booth at Mickey's. Maybe I'll even get to sit near Banks. 


	2. Pain Or Guilt

I got to sit near Adam at dinner, well not really. I didn't get to share a booth with him like I wanted, I had to sit in my chair at the end of the table. Still it was nice, he talked to me allot. Mostly about hockey, I didn't want to tell him I had no flipping clue what he was babbling about, so I didn't. He's so cute. I guess this is what a crush feels like.  
  
They just brought me home, Charlie drove and Fulton is in the process of taking me out of the car.   
  
"Okay Reed, don't drop me." I giggle as he spins me around.  
  
Charlie scowls. "Fult, put her down before Orion kills you."  
  
"Good idea dude." Fulton puts me back into my wheelchair and I start up the ramp.  
  
I can my father pacing back and forth in front of the picture window and I'm certain he's about to ware a hole in the rug. I sigh and turn the doorknob. Charlie's behind me because he wants to say hello to my mother, she's no where to be found however. First my father kisses my cheek and then scolds his team captain for having my home late. Which he actually hasn't done, since there was no set time for me to be back.  
  
"I'll see you later Becky, I'm gonna get going before that vein in your dad's neck explodes." Charlie whispers and exits through the front door.  
  
"Where's mom?" I ask looking around the spacious parlor.  
  
Our house is huge, and posh, mostly because the board gave it to daddy if he agreed to coach here. It was already furnished when we moved in. I'm sure allot of people would like it, tons of girls my age would be happy to call this place home, just not me. It doesn't feel right to me, it feels cold and empty. Like the people living here aren't a loving family.  
  
"You're mother is…" My father began, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I don't know where you're mother is."  
  
"Oh. Um, I had fun today with the team dad. Averman and Russ were cracking jokes all night and one time Julie laughed so hard she spit soda out of her nose. But the funniest part is when the soda came out it flew across the table and pegged Dwayne in the forehead."  
  
"Glad you had a good time sweetie." He replied, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.  
  
After some random channel flicking, he found ESPN and stopped. He settled in the corner of the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. My dad let out a loud sigh and I knew what that meant. On the screen was two hockey teams, one in jersey's reading 'Minnesota Wild' the others 'Dallas Stars'. Both teams he could be playing for, one a team he should be playing for. If it weren't for me and my stupid doctors and this dumb ass chair, he would be. He could be on the road traveling with Mike Modano, but because of me he can't.  
  
I frown and shake my head, go into the kitchen for a can of coke and then to my room. With tired, yet strong arms, I hoist myself from my chair, on to my bed and stare up at the ceiling. For all the guilt and self blame he feels for my accident, I feel ten times more for costing him his career. I've lived with that everyday for the past eight years.  
  
I've noticed something recently too, my father seems to be getting more depressed as of late. He only really smiles when he's with the Ducks. But when he gets home, he sort of shuts down and becomes nothing more then live size throw pillow on the sofa. I think my mom's realizes something's up too, she hasn't been home much lately. Not that I blame her, when they are together all they do is fight.   
  
I dunno, sometimes being the coach's daughter isn't all it's crack up to be. 


	3. Self Pitty

I wake up the next morning and stare at the ceiling above my bed, listening to my mother slam dishes around in the kitchen. She is upset that dad spends all his time moping about the house and watching ESPN and he's yelling back that she's never home so how would she know. I count the cracks and realize there's 99 and giggle at the realization that's Banks' hockey number. Thinking that sort of thing usually distracts me from my parent's newly found marital unhappiness.  
  
Normally one of them drives me to class, but today I don't feel like even talking to them. We live on campus anyway so it's not that far. I'll walk, or roll as the case maybe. I get out of bed and get dressed trying to be as quiet as possible. I hope my mother and father don't hear me. Then they'll want to take me, I just want them to ignore me today.  
  
My backpack is on the floor in front of the door and I reach down to grab it resting it on my lap. Almost out, just a few more feet and I will have escaped undetected. I twist the knob and yank the door open swiftly, just in time to hear my father yell.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" I turn around startled and notice that he is actually screaming at mom, who is on her way out to back door.  
  
"What do you care Ted?" She snaps as the screen door clinks.  
  
Swiftly I propel myself down the ramp and out into the driveway. I'm halfway down the sidewalk before I hear my mother's car start, followed by my father's truck and I wonder if they'll see me. Luckily they go in the other direction, I'm safe. I draw closer to campus and start to feel a bit less stressed. There's just something about the sprawling Eden Hall grounds that ease my mind.  
  
"Hey, Orion, where are you going?" I as I cross in front of the boy's dorms I hear a familiar voice and look to see Ken and Russ exiting together, laughing.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Class, remember it's a Wednesday, that means there's school today."  
  
Russ looks at Ken and smirks. "There's classes on Wednesday buddy?"  
  
"Sure Russ," His teammate nods. "You remember them they're the things that happen between breakfast and lunch, then lunch and practice."  
  
"Oh, right. Speaking of practice, where's your old man Becky?"  
  
I sigh. "I'm not sure, I hope he's back for practice though, I wanted to go and there'd be no reason if he's not there."  
  
The boys looked at each other and snorted and I knew what was coming. I turn bright red before Kenny can even get the words out. "You can always come and watch Banks."  
  
"Keep it up Wu, and I'll have Daddy bench your butt.'  
  
"You're a delight Beck, really you are. Walk you to class?" A forth voice chimes in.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Russ whispers. "Hey Banksie, good morning pal. See you later Becky."  
  
I bite the inside of my cheek and crack my knuckles. "Hi Adam."  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" The hockey star grins down at me with his pearl white teeth and crystal eyes.  
  
It's funny, I could I say the truth and tell him terrible. But somehow when he's looking at me like that, even my parents arguing doesn't seem that bad. I know this is just a fantasy, I'm just the coaches handicapped daughter and he's Adam Banks for crying out loud. Varsity hockey, National Honor Society, Student Council and let's not forget homecoming prince. A guy like that will never want a girl like me. I'm cursed to be the coaches daughter forever. I know that's all I'll ever be to him.  
  
"I'm good." I lie quickly. "I'm gonna get going."  
  
"Hold on." He grabs the handles on the back of my chair and pulls me back. "I'm walking you remember kiddo, so keep your arms and legs inside the chair at all times. If there's any question you guide will be glad to answer them."  
  
Have I ever told you life sucks? 


	4. Death By Embarrassment

Is it possible to die of embarrassment? Seriously, right now I just want to crawl into a whole and fade away. You'll never guess what just happened to me in Mr. DeWault's Botany class just now. He was rambling on about the parts of a flower and somewhere around the petals I lost interest and starting doodling on the cover of my note book. I must have looked like I was actually taking notes, because he called on me to answer a question.  
  
"Miss Orion, what's the purpose of the pistol and stamen?" I asked.  
  
I was completely lost and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Well you've been busily writing all period, I assumed you were taking notes. Would you care to tell the class what you were doing?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Very well then, why don't I?" As he leaned down to snatch up my binder, his mustache scratched my cheek, but I was too nervous to really notice.   
  
"Oh, no, please!" I reach up to get it, but I can't stand to tug it from him. I was mortified, I'd been writing Adam's name all over it and so worth.  
  
"Mrs. Banks, Becky loves Adam, Mrs. Rebecca Louise Banks, Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam Banks, I love Banksie and look a big heart with the number 99 in the center."  
  
"Uh…" I managed, looking at my hands.  
  
"I trust you're not planning to recording the names of your future children and we may return to our lesson."  
  
I flush, the entire class was looking at me I could feel their eyes on me. I hate to be the center of attention, it makes me queasy. And that leads me to the current situation, sitting in the front of the nurse's office after spewing what they called tuna surprise all over Casey Ross, that sits in front of me and Mr. Dewault's Italian leather shoes. Go me!  
  
"Hey Becky, what are you doing out here?" Oh no, not him, I really can't talk to him right now. I smell like puke and … ugh.  
  
"Um, hi Adam, how are you?" I gulp as he sits on the benches outside of the office.  
  
"Fine, just need a band aide for this cut on my thumb. Paper cuts man, they hurt more then anything. I'll ask again, 'What are you doing out here?' No subject changing this time."  
  
"I… uh," Great, now I'm stuttering. "I threw up on the teacher."  
  
"Awesome!" Adam exclaims. "Which one?"  
  
"Mr. DeWault."  
  
"Oh, well he deserves it. The jerk. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
I nod. "I'm fine, he just embarrassed me about not paying attention in class and I got sort of worked up."  
  
"I would've expected more from the coach's daughter." He laughs. "Not paying attention, that's not good, Becky."  
  
There they are again, those three little words that kill a piece of me each time they're said 'The Coach's Daughter' I hate that so much. I can't just be Becky, I have to be Becky Orion, 'Daddy's girl'. It's so frustrating, I'm more annoyed with my permanent title then being stuck in this stupid chair.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm feeling a lot better now, I think I'm going to skip the nurse and go back to class."  
  
"Alright, you want me to walk you?"  
  
'Yes, yes, God yes!!' That's what I should say, though it comes out as "No thanks, I'm okay, stay and get your band aide."   
  
I'm just about to leave when one of the kids from my class walks up to check on me. "Mr. DeWault, wanted me to make sure you're well. I didn't mean to interrupt you on your honeymoon though." Then he runs away.  
  
Adam looks at me oddly and I gulp. Before he can even ask what my fellow classmate was talking about, I take off down the hall. Oh man that was humiliating. 


	5. Hot Cocoa

I'm sitting alone in the rink staring out over the ice. My father moved back practice a couple hours to 5:30, so no-one should be here for awhile, I like that, I want to be by myself for a bit. There's a piece of plywood laying behind the bench in the home box that my dad leaves there for me to use as a ramp to get out onto the ice. I reach down and pick it up, resting it on my lap. It's sort of heavy and awkwardly shaped making it difficult to maneuver. I lean over to rest it on the edge of the step and just about fall out of my wheelchair.  
  
"Easy, there kiddo." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm steadied. "You now Beck, if you're trying to kill yourself, you may want to jump off something a little higher then your chair."  
  
I smile. "Oh shut up and push me out onto the ice, Conway."  
  
"Anything you say kiddo."  
  
"Don't call me kiddo."  
  
Charlie pushes me out to the center of the rink and parks me in the middle. He starts to skate around me in a circle and I roll my eyes. He definitely is the older brother I never had, right down to annoying the heck out of me whenever we're in the same room as each other.  
  
"Okay Charlie, you can stop you're making me dizzy." I mutter, feeling a bit sad. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
The Duck's captain stops in front of me and replies. "Banksie wanted me to meet him here for some one on one before practice."  
  
I groan and Charlie raises his eyebrows at me.  
  
"What's up with you Beck?"   
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Liar, come on kiddo, talk to me, what's up?"  
  
"Ugh, kiddo. I just want to be alone Charlie, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I get that, but why?"  
  
"I embarrassed the crap out of myself in front of Adam earlier." I sigh, putting my hand in my hands.  
  
I hear skates on the ice and assume Charlie has started skating again. Suddenly my chair is jerked into motion and I feel myself being pushed. I glide over the ice, feeling like I'm flying. The cool air whizzing by my face as I soar from blue line to line. I feel free; in this one moment there's nothing wrong with the world. My parents don't hate each other, I'm not in love with someone that will never want me and most of all I'm not confined to this damned chair.  
  
"So how did you embarrass yourself in front of Banks?" I feel the color drain out from my cheeks that were only seconds before rosy from chill, at the sound of his voice.  
  
I jerk my head around and look at the boy behind me mortified. "Adam! What happened to Charlie?"  
  
"He left when I when I started pushing you around. So what are you talking about being embarrassed in front of me?"  
  
I sigh and shake my head. "Never mind, I'm not going into it."  
  
He grins and drops to him knees on the ice so we're eye level with each other. Gosh, he's not such beautiful eyes, just looking into them makes me blush. He pushes a piece of my brown hair back behind my ear, as it broke loose from my ponytail during our spin and my face goes hot.  
  
"You're a cutie Rebecca Orion." He pats my knee. "Come one, let's go a hot chocolate at the student lounge."  
  
I nod and without a word I allow myself to be pushed out of the rink. Cocoa with Adam, it sounds like a great way to spend a few spare hours to me. 


	6. The D word

Adam reaches over the table and passes me my hot chocolate and his fingertips brush mine. I pull the lid off my cup and pout, no marshmallows. The marshmallows are my favorite part of the cocoa.  
  
"No marshmallows." I sigh. "I asked for extra and they didn't give me any."  
  
"Oh?" Adam raises his eyebrow at me.  
  
"Hey Becky!" One of the girls from my math class walks by and I turn to chat with her for a second. When I turn back around there's a hand full of melted, white specs floating my in hot chocolate and I know Banks scooped them out of his own.  
  
I smile and bring the cup to my lips. See why does he have to do things like that? How I can stop having a crush on him, when he does things like that? How can I…oh never mind.  
  
"So what's on your mind, Becky?" I look up at the sound of Adam's voice.  
  
"Nothing, um, thanks for the cocoa and the marshmallows." I rest the cup on the table.  
  
"No problem, you're a good kid. You deserve it."  
  
A good kid. That's all I really am to him. Just the coach's daughter, the handicapped little girl that follows around the team. I'm like his little sister, I can tell.  
  
"Yeah… thanks. Um, I'm ready to go home. I'll see you."  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you."  
  
"No it's okay, I've got it."  
  
The campus café isn't far from my house; in fact I can see it from here. Both mom and dad's cars are in the driveway. I guess dad caught up with her. This frightens me; I never know what the house it going to be like when I come home. I miss the peacefulness I use to find when I came through the door. The love that used to be bursting from the windows and every alcove of the house.  
  
When I get in this time, it's quiet, there's nothing breaking or raised voices. In fact my parents are sitting at the kitchen table, talking calmly. This frightens me; I hope nobody died or something.  
  
"Hey sweet pea, come over here." My dad forces a smile at me.  
  
I bring my chair toward them and stopped in the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"Honey, we have something to talk to you about." Mom tells me gently. "Come closer."  
  
I go closer to the table and my father squeezes my hand. Now I know something's wrong. He hasn't showed any affection to anyone in weeks, months even.  
  
"What's wrong?" I gulp.  
  
"Sweet pea, you're mom I, we've decided…" Dad starts.  
  
"We're getting a divorce, Rebecca." Mom finishes.  
  
I blink. They're doing what? Getting divorced? I know I should be angry, or upset or something. I'm not though, I have no feelings right now. I'm empty, blank. I can't cry or yell. All I can I nod and leave the room.  
  
Alone in my bedroom, I stare at the wall. I haven't turned the light on, it's dark but I don't notice. It's almost like the cool dark feeling of my room matches that of my heart. Why don't I feel anything? Why can't I scream? I'm silent, confused. 


	7. Clueless, Party Of One

So my parents have finally called it quits, can't say I'm surprised. Well maybe a small piece of me is anyway. I know they've been unhappy for a long time, but a tiny bit of me has been holding out hope they'd work things out. I guess that was a silly dream. So now, too face them, too act like nothing has changed. When in fact everything in my life will be different from now on.

The house is quiet, they're not yelling at each other. Strange, I thought for sure they'd be more angry with one another now then ever. I guess I was wrong. Though this is my family's first divorce, so I'm no expert. I hope they didn't kill each other last night while I was asleep, that's why there's no talking. I better get down there and see.

"G'morning, Daddy." I great him entering the dining room.

My father piers over the top of his newspaper and smiles. "Good Morning, Sweet Pea."

He actually smiled, I haven't seen him smile in ages. My Dad honestly looks happy. I wonder if maybe there was an invasion on the body snatchers last night. My suspicions worsened when my mom walks out of the kitchen with a towering dish of pancakes. Now I know these aren't my parents.

"There you are Rebecca, I was starting too think you weren't coming down." She forks a stack of fluffy, spongy flapjacks onto my plate with a grin. 

As I drizzle some amber syrup on my short stack my mother places a hand on my father's shoulder. "Ted would you like some more coffee dear?"

I blink, a chunking of mouth watering, sticky delight poised at my lips. Something is not right here, not right at all. "What happened to the divorce?" I query 

"What divorce, Sweet Pea? We're not getting a divorce. You're mother and I are as happy today, as the day we got married." Dad declares, sipping his coffee.

This is when I wake and realize I've been dreaming the entire time. Sadly. I dress myself and begin down the ramp too down stairs. Shockingly, like in my dream the house is soundless and for a second I think my dream had come true. Figure it out quickly that it hasn't, when I enter the dinning room and find my Dad, at the head of the table angled perfectly see the television in the den.

"Morning, Daddy." I say, pulling up too the table.

He pats my shoulder, "Hi, Sweet Pea." turns back to ESPN.

His soon to be ex wife appears and plops a bowl of super thick oatmeal in front of me and mutters an "Eat your breakfast, Rebecca."

One day I'll get my mom to call my Becky, one day. I daringly stab my spoon into the hot cereal, only to have it stand up in the pasty mixture. "I think I'll eat breakfast at school." As I push away my father look at me again.

"Before you leave Becky, have you started to think about where you'll live yet?" He asks.

I frown. "I have an option?"

"Yes, definitely. Your mother and I decided your old enough to choose where you want to live. You can either stay here with me, or move with your mother back too you grandfather's farm in Wisconsin."

That's a slap in the face. Imagine being fifteen years old, and being asked to pick between your parents. It's an awful. Worst of all until that point I never thought about not having both of then with me everyday. My family is breaking up.

"I guess I'll think about it." I say meekly. "Um, I'm gonna head to the cafeteria for breakfast."

I not really sure how I got out of the house, or across campus, all I know is the next time I looked up Charlie was holding the lunch room door open for me. I force a smile and tell him I'll be by their table to talk after I eat with my other friends. My surrogate brother nods and goes to notify his team.

After my sawdust flavored scrambled eggs I head of to talk with the Ducks. I'm usually pretty soft spoken and calm, but now I'm feeling blunt. "My parents are getting a divorce."

A murmured of 'That's terrible's, 'I'm sorry, Becky's and even a 'What a rip off dude' is arises and I gulp.

I press on as I finally feel water starting to sting my eyes. "And the worst of it is they want my to choose between them. If I pick my mother, I have to move to Wisconsin." It's at this point I completely lose control, bust into tears and flee the dining hall.

"Wow, that's awful. I feel so bad for Coach Orion." Julie states.

Guy nods. "And worse for, Becky."

"I hope she decides to stay here." Adam tells them.

Charlie smirks. "Well Banksie-boy, if anyone can convince her to stay, it's you."

"Huh?"

Everyone giggles and Banks is left confused.

"What the heck are you talking about."

Connie laughs so hard at her teammate's obliviousness that she snorts. "Just use those baby blues, Banks."

By the time breakfast is over, Adam still has no idea what they're talking about. 


	8. Do What Feels Right

Adam's POV

"Does someone wanna tell me what you guys were talking about at breakfast?" I ask, folding my sweater neatly and placing it on top shelf of my locker.

Russ laughs. "You really don't know, do you Cake-eater?"

I shook my head clueless. It's been bothering me all day. How could I possibly keep Becky from moving away? We aren't really that close of friends, at least not as close as she is with Charlie. He's like her brother, so in a weird way I'm sorta like her big brothers best friend. Making her my best friend's little sister.

"Becky's, got a crush on you, Banks. A big one." Guy states and I blink.

"Becky? Becky Orion? The coach's daughter? Has a crush, on **_me_**?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes, Dude." Portman replies.

Averman adds his two cents by declaring. "Duh!"

"Shut up, Averman." Julie rolls her eyes. "Some of you guys wouldn't know either, if Connie and I hadn't pointed it out too you."

Oh Lord, this some heavy news. I mean I like Becky and all, I guess. She's a sweet kid and as cute as hell, I've never even though about her like that before. I mean she's so… Becky. This changes everything.

What will I say, or do the next time I see her? I don't want it too look like I'm leading her on or anything. Then again if I seem mean and she gets upset, Orion will likely kill me for hurting his little girl. I'll be doing sprints until my legs fall off. Oh man, am I in a pickle.

All through practice that's all that's on my mind. I'm so distracted that I miss a simple pass and checked check three times in less that two minutes. I need too lay down before my head explodes. I've got stop thinking, thinking is bad. If I can just get back too the dorms without running into her, I'll be okay. I have no idea what I'll say too her.

"Who's up for pizza?" Charlie inquires sticking my feet into his moldy old sneakers.

I shake my head. "I think I'm gonna head too our room and vegg, maybe study a little for that art history test tomorrow."

Connie and Julie look at each other and giggle as Dwayne snorts. "You mean you're going sit in your room and hide on, Becky."

Am I really that predictable? Wow, I must be as boring as watching paint dry. Either that or seven years is way too long to be friends and they team my far too well.

I shrug. "Yeah, that too. See you guys later."

Luckily the littlest Orion isn't any where in site when I make my break for it and I easily get too my room unnoticed. I have my Art History book open and am deeply immersed in the chapter about Egyptian pottery when there's a knock at the door.

"Charlie, you've really gotta start brining your key with you." I laugh, hopping up too let my roommate in.

When the door opens my face turns white and the smile fades. It's Becky and she looks like she's been crying.

"Becky, how'd you get up here." My room is on the third floor and I know she didn't climb the stairs with her wheelchair tossed on her back.

"I used the elevator." She replies and I instantly feel stupid. I would've known that if seeing her didn't make me so nervous. Right now thinking is not one of my strong suits.

"Oh, right."

"So I guess, Charlie's not here? I really wanted someone to talk too. I know his parents are divorced sooo…" Her voice wavers and tears start in her eyes again.

"Um, you can come in and wait for him, if you want. The team should be back soon, they just went out for some pizza."

"Thanks."

For a long minute there's silence, Becky's sitting on the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling while I turn back to my book. Occasionally she'll whimper or sigh, but she doesn't say anything too me. It bothers me that she's so upset, I hate too see a girl cry, especially one as sweet as her.

"You know," I toss my pencil down in the my book and spin around on my desk chair. "Charlie's parents got divorces when he was two or three, he doesn't even remember his dad. He'll probably be as much help at this as me and my parents are happily married. But if you need too talk, you know, you don't have too wait for the Ducks too get back, I'm already here."

Becky bites her lip for a second then sighs once again. "It's not the divorce I'm worried about, it's having too chose between my parents…"

Sliding my desk chair closer too her, I give the girl my full attention. "Go on."

"I've always been closer too my Dad then mom, always, ever since I can remember. But lately he's been spending all his time watching TV or coaching you guys. He doesn't even bother with me anymore, I don't even feel like I know him these days. But still better then my mom because I've never really known her. 

Then there's the obvious advantage of starting over. If I go with my mother too Wisconsin, I can have a different life. I won't be the coach's daughter there. I mean, do you know what it's like too be fifteen and the only one of your friends that's never been kissed? I know it's because people are afraid of my dad. Then I don't want to sacrifice time with the most important man in my life just to have a boyfriend. It's just too confusing."

I sit there, in my chair looking at her and I see the pain in every tear. She's still young and this is probably the biggest decision she's ever had to make. It must be terrible on her. "Becky, do you like me? You know, **_like,_** like me?"

Becky flushes and I know she wasn't expecting that. She chews on the inside of her cheek for a minute or two before answering, with a simple nod.

I don't know what comes over me, but I lean in and bring my lips too hers. She wears peach flavored lip balsam. "Now you don't have too base your decision on getting a kiss." I tell her placing another kiss on her forehead. "Don't take this as me asking you too stay on my account. I don't want too effect your decision, particularly when I can't promise anything more will ever come of us then **_that_** kiss. Do what feels right too you."

"Um…**_okay_**. I'm gonna go… home now."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Becky, it's okay, everything will work out."

As she leaves my room I realize something. I really don't want her too go. Not that I don't want her too leave my room, that's fine, I'll see her later. I don't want her to move, or they're won't be anymore 'I'll see you tomorrow's.


	9. It Means Nothing

Adam's POV

I'm laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, tossing a koosh-ball up in the air with my left hand and catching it in my right. I'm so lost in the thoughts running through my head I don't hear the door open and close or the sound of feet on the hardwood floor. In fact I don't realize I'm no longer alone until an arm juts out in front of my face and plucks the ball from the air.

I return to reality and turn my head too see Charlie standing at the side of my bed. He smiles goofily and tosses the koosh back too me.

"What's up, Banksie?" He walks over too his dresser and pulls out a clean shirt.

"Nothing. How was Pizza Palace?" I change the subject, rolling back onto my back.

"It was great, Goldie accidentally tripped one of the servers and she dropped the food and spilled a coke all over me and Kory on the way down. So the Bash Brother's demanded they make us a new pizza for free. Then Kenny-"

"I kissed her." I cut him off.

"Well I'm glad you kissed **_her _**Banksie, because if you kissed a him I'd be switching rooms. Wait, kissed who? The pizza girl?"

"No, Charlie, I kissed , Becky. While you guys were out today."

My roommate knits his eyebrows "**_My_**, Becky?"

"No." I shake my head. "**_My_**, Becky."

"Orion is going too kill you if he finds out you put the moves on his daughter. He'll have you skate sprints against Luis until you pass out."

"I get this, you don't think I get this? Urg, everything is so messed up."

"So what are you gonna do?"

I sigh heavily. "I don't know."

"You gonna ask her too stay?" He pulls on his clean shirt and tucks it into his jeans.

"I don't want her too stay for me, Charlie. I want her too stay because she wants too. I can't be the reason she chooses her dad over her mom. That's unfair too all of them. Not to mention what if she stays here and she's miserable."

"I dunno, Banksie, sounds like you got yourself in quite the predicament. I however have too meet Kory in a few minutes too hit a movie, so you're on your own."

"Thanks so much for your help. Tell Kory, I said hi."

"No problem. See ya."

After Charlie leaves I start to think again, this isn't good. I've never been this confused about anyone before, or anything for that matter. I've always been so sure of everything in my life, right up until the locker room this afternoon. And the worst of it is, I can't tell if I really like Becky or I'm just scared too hurt her. Ugh, this is just so frustrating.

I need to go too the rink and clear my head. Skating always makes things better. Sort of my favorite distraction. Feeling the ice under my blades lifts the problems of the world from my shoulders.

Becky's POV

A kiss is just a kiss right? That meant nothing… **_I_** mean nothing. All the nights I've spent sitting in my room praying one day he'd see me as more then the Coach's daughter and kiss me were foolish. When it finally happens it means nothing. This just isn't fair.

I just want to crawl up in my Daddy's lap and cry like a big baby, the way I always use to. My father always knows what too do when I'm sad, he hums and pats my hair. It was so comforting when I was little. I need that now, more then anything. Mom's not home, but Dad's truck is in the driveway. That means he's here.

"Daddy where are you?" I call entering the house.

"In the den, Sweet Pea." He replies and I go off in the direction of his voice.

I find him sitting on the futon, watching old tapes of Ducks games. As I try to enter the room my chair dings the wall and my father turns his head toward me. I smile at him and back up too try again.

I clear my throat after her turns his attention back to the television. "Can we talk, Daddy?"

"I wish I could, Sweet Pea, but I've got to study these tapes. The team has a big game coming up. You understand."

"Oh. Okay." I nod sadly.

"We'll talk later." My dad calls as I leave the room.

"Sure."

Wisconsin, my minds made up, I'm going with my mom. There's no reason for me too stay here. My own father can't be bothered with me. I must be stupid too think there was something here for me. I'll tell my mom as soon as she gets home. Then I'll say good bye, to Eden Hall, my Dad and … Adam.


	10. Could I Really Do This

I am sitting in English the next day when Julie poked me in the back with her pen. I cast a glance over my shoulder and she signals for me to get closer. Leaning backward, struggling not to tip over in my chair, I partly listen to what the teacher is rattling on about and to whatever ground breaking new Jules has with the other ear.  
  
"What's up, Jules?" I whisper.  
  
She slides forward and leans across on her desk. "I heard from Charlie, this morning, that you kissed, Becky yesterday. How'd that happen?."  
  
"Huh?" I shift to look her in the face, losing my balance and crashing to the floor.  
  
Our teacher whirls around. "Mr. Banks, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Instantly I feel my cheeks flush as every face in to room turns to me. I hate being the center of attention. I'm the type that tries to fade into the background and the fact that everyone's looking at me, just bothers me. I'm probably as red as my lettermen jacket right now.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. Just fell over." I bite my lip waiting for the pending tirade, that doesn't come. Right before she can open her mouth and send me to the office the bell rings and I leap to my feet, grab my books and race for the door.  
  
I've got a free period now, I need to go to rink. It'll help me get over my completely humiliating display in English. Urg, I can't believe I did that. I'm such a moron. Not only that, I'm slightly pissed off at Charlie. He had no right to tell Julie about what happened between Becky and I, it's none of her business, or anyone else's.  
  
I slip into the locker room and take my skates out of my locker. Lacing them up as I sit on the bench, I get the distinct feeling I'm not the only one at the rink. I'm usually on my own during my midday skating adventures. This is weird, its almost eerie.  
  
I hear a throat clearing behind me and I jump. "I figured I'd find you here. Banks, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Coach. What can I do for you?" I reply, confused as to why Orion would need to talk with me.  
  
The coach sits next to me and sighs heavily. He doesn't look too good at all. Though I guess, if my marriage was ending and my daughter was contemplating moving away, I wouldn't look happy either. It only makes sense he's not in the best of moods.  
  
"Adam, I'm sure you've probably been told by now, that my wife and I are splitting up and my daughter is considering moving to Wisconsin with her mother. Now I know this maybe wrong of my to ask you, but it's the only solution I can think of. The future, ex Mr. Orion and I agreed not to try to sway, Rebecca's decision, but the truth is, I don't want to lose my little girl. So I'm coming to you, hoping you'd be willing to help me."  
  
"Sure Coach, I'd love to help you, but I don't know how…"  
  
"Give her something to stay for. I'm not asking you to marry her or anything, just maybe, take her out, show her a good time. I still have some friends in the NHL, I'd be willing to make it worth your wild."  
  
I blink. "So you want me to pretend to be in love with, Becky, sir?"  
  
"Just think about it, Banks. It maybe worth it in the long run."  
  
As he walks away I stare off over the ice in thought. The NHL has always been my dream, but to only achieve it by deceiving a friend of mine. It feels so wrong. But then, I want it so badly. I can almost hear the sound of the crowd, chanting my name. Smell the ice. Could I really do this? Should I really do this? 


	11. Battle of Cliches

"I can't believe you're actually gonna just up and move, Becky." Charlie pouts slightly, sitting crossed legged on my bed. "I mean I don't see the point. Running, or in your case, wheeling away from your problems, never solved anything." :  
"I'm not trying to escape anything Charlie, a teenage girl needs her mother."

"And who are you trying to convince of that one, me or you?"

"You, duh. I believe it already, because it's the reason I'm going"  
"Come on Becky admit it, this is a thinly veiled attempted at an 'out of sight out of mind'. You can't possibly think moving will get him out of your mind."

"That's silly, who could I possibly be trying to get out of my mind?"

Charlie gives me a 'Do I look like an idiot?' face and I sigh. Boy does he know me far too well. Either that or I'm starting to boarder on predictable.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here being psychoanalyzed by someone who could very well be the least sane person I know."

"It takes a crazy to know a crazy. And packing up and leaving everything you know and love to get away from some high school heart ache is crazy."

"Well if that is the reason I'm leaving, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' which completely counters your cliché, and if it's true, this move will in fact come back to bite me on the butt."

"I still don't think you should go. Plus you know you'll miss me." He winks.

"Come on Charlie, it's not like I'm moving to Guam or something." I sigh. "Wisconsin, is only a couple hours by car. And the way you drive, probably just one hour tops."

My best friend frowns. "Oh come on kiddo, you don't really wanna go. I know you don't, so why don't you just stay?"

With an eye roll, I fold a sweater and tuck it snuggly into a box. "There's nothing for me here"  
"Just because there's no, Banksie, doesn't mean there's nothing for you, Becky. There's me, and the rest the of the Ducks, and your school friends." He takes my hand gently in his. "But mostly there's me"  
My palm instantly starts to get sweaty in his hand. There's something about the way he said those words that makes it sound like he meant them in a somewhat different then just a best friend manner. Something about that way his eyes look. I've never seen that look from him before. At least not directed at me. That adoring gaze has always been saved for, Kory. It feels kind of nice to have someone give me that look of longing to me.

I shake my head. What am I thinking? This is Charlie. We're like brother an sister. He's not interested in me, nor am I him. He loves Kory, his girlfriend and I want Adam, my crush. Yeah, that's it. That's how it is. I must have simply read his eyes incorrectly. It was a pity look, not a lustful one. I'm just so desperate to be loved by anyone, I'm making it up in my head..

Before I can say anything, his cell-phone beeps with a text message. He mumbles something about it being Kory, and that he has to go meet her, before running out. Thus proving my point that he's very much in love with her. But than, what's with the sad glance, he cast over the shoulder, as he walked away? 


End file.
